1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yttria sintered body, a ceramic member using the yttria sintered body, and a manufacturing method of the yttria sintered body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and liquid crystal manufacturing apparatus employ an electrostatic chuck or electric heater configured with a ceramic member having a metallic member composed of an electrode or resistance heating element buried therein, the ceramic member being formed, in general, with aluminum nitride or alumina which has high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance.
The yttria sintered body is very excellent in corrosion resistance, and has applications under study, to corrosion-resistive materials to be used in a corrosive gas environment, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-68838 and 2002-255647.